


【铁虫（黑化铁）】刺青

by gszz



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gszz/pseuds/gszz
Summary: 连幼儿园手推车都不是





	【铁虫（黑化铁）】刺青

当Peter Parker 再次醒来的时候，只能看到无边的黑暗，四周一片寂静，仿佛陷入亘古的永恒。失去了变异带来的超能力，他的皮肤因为赤裸地暴露在空气中而感到寒冷，四肢变得酸软无力，连指尖的移动都变得困难。年轻的英雄对痛觉的耐力也似乎降低了，即使锁着他的手铐内部已经被贴心得垫上柔软的皮革，被禁锢在头顶的手腕也被硌得生疼。  
‘这到底是怎么回事…’小英雄晃了晃晕乎乎的脑袋试图让自己变得清醒一点，至少要搞清楚现在的情况，‘我应该在Mr Stark 家的，他说他帮我改进了战衣，让我去看看合不合适。Mr Stark 可真是个好人啊，我告诉他我今天和Mary 的约会，他还告诉我约会应该注意的事项。然后...然后怎么了？’  
然而小英雄并没有被给予太多时间去思考，室内的灯光突然亮了起来，已经适应黑暗的眼睛在突如其来的刺激下分泌出泪水，条件反射得闭上眼睛。还没来得及适应，小英雄就感觉到温暖干燥的手掌覆上他的眼睛，阻止他看清周围的环境。  
“你是谁？”小英雄企图问得威严一点，像他的复仇者前辈们那样，但他带着奶气的声音和因为药剂没有办法完美控制的喉部肌肉让他的语调带着颤意。  
连Peter 自己也没有注意到，他卷长的、沾着泪水的睫毛，颤抖着挂过那人的掌心，像是示弱，又像是撒娇。  
没有人回答他，覆盖在眼睛上的手掌被换成了冰凉的丝带。小英雄的睫毛颤抖得更厉害了，冰凉的丝带带走了他心底最后一丝安全感。  
他想要反抗，撕裂捆住他双手的手铐，扯开阻碍他视线的丝带，将绑架他的人压制在地上，像他无数次做的那样，制裁那些坏家伙。但他的肌肉因为药剂酸软无力，连说话都有些困难，他也有点害怕说话，害怕得到一些他不想听到的回答。  
失去视力之后，其他感官变得格外敏锐。他听到钥匙转动的声音，“咔嚓”得一下，禁锢他双手的手铐被解开了。小英雄内心一喜，又很快意识到那只是徒劳，毕竟他现在连动一动手指的力气都没有。  
那双手又开始触碰他，抚摸他的脸颊，力道轻柔得好像在为珍藏的古董擦拭灰尘。小英雄没有躲避这种触碰，或者是他甚至在渴望这些触碰，渴望它们带来的温暖，并害怕着他们的消失。这双手缓缓下移，珍爱般托着他的后颈，带着剥茧的指腹摩擦着那层薄薄的皮肉，感受流淌在脆弱血管里面滚烫的血液。小英雄被刺激得仰起头颈，他甚至感受到火热的呼吸靠近他的脖颈，喷洒在他敏感的喉结上。他控制不住紧张的咽了咽口水，少年人精致的喉结滚动，仰起的头颈像是在祭献。  
但那人却快速移开了距离，滞留在他脖颈的手也开始下移，滑过他的胸膛，停留在那截柔韧纤细的腰肢上。爱不释手般，那双手细致得抚摸过腰肢上每一块锻炼得当的肌肉，才慢条斯理得掌住腰肢两侧，像要将这截腰肢彻底握在手里。  
小英雄的呼吸变得急促起来，接着他感受到握着他腰肢的双手猛地收紧，接着一阵天旋地转，他被那个男人翻了个身。头被迫侧着以保证小英雄不会被柔软的枕头溺死，握着他腰肢的双手开始下移，四指托着少年人平坦的小腹，拇指扣在他敏感的腰窝，稍一用力就将少年的腰腹抬起。腰腹的支撑点被那人掌控，小英雄因为紧张和敏感点的刺激而产生的颤抖变得明显起来，为了安抚一般，男人用一只手托着少年的小腹以保证腰肢的腾空，一手顺着少年的脖颈开始从上而下抚摸，像是在给家养的猫咪顺毛般，从脖颈顺到尾椎，带着极大的耐性，直到感受到小英雄的紧张有所缓解，才慢慢停止。  
紧接着，一块柔软的枕头代替男人的手垫在少年小腹，确保小英雄饱满圆润的臀部被高高抬起，白嫩的臀瓣因为这个姿势微微分开，暴露出尾椎部分完整的皮肤。  
小英雄感受到男人带着薄茧的指腹在尾椎的皮肤上徘徊，紧接着一块冰凉的物体代替了男人的手，酒精刺鼻的味道在空气中蔓延，浸润在棉花中的液体因为挤压渗出，顺着股缝流下，刺激得少年打了个寒颤。他的呼吸开始急促，对于未知情况的茫然让他紧张而戒备，全身的感知都仿佛集中在尾椎部，他清楚的感受到酒精棉被拿开，柔软的纸巾擦拭多余的液体，温润的油脂般的膏药被细致的得抹在柔嫩的皮肤。  
他听见机械高速运转的声音从身后响起，却只能无力地等待着审判的到来。空气中开始弥漫出墨水的味道，突然的刺痛让少年漂亮的肌肉紧绷，因为药剂的作用，控制不住地开始抽搐，但少年很快控制住了自己，他咬紧牙关不想让自己看起来太过狼狈。  
他终于知道男人在做什么了，高度紧张之下少年的思维开始发散，‘他在纹什么呢？是有什么作用吗，还是想要通过一些图案或者话语来羞辱我？’但持续的疼痛容不得少年想出答案，男人像是从未做过这种工作，纹身机移动得格外缓慢。纹身针扎在皮肤发出“嗡嗡”声，被刺过的皮肤开始变得有些发烫，又涨又疼。  
小英雄不想哭的，他受过很多更严重的伤，承受过比这浓烈的痛，但私密处敏感娇嫩的皮肤被这样对待，让蒙在小英雄双眼上的丝带湿润了起来，少年的喉中开始发出细碎的呜咽，像是失去母兽庇护又被欺负到了极致的幼崽，发出委屈又痛苦的泣音。但这没有阻止男人的举动，他像是铁石心肠一般继续着他的举动，连手都没有一丝颤抖，但Peter Parker仿佛听到男人变得急促的呼吸声。  
‘他会怜惜我吗？’小英雄不受控制得想，疼痛的刺激和无力的状态让小英雄的内心变得脆弱了起来，‘为什么要这样对我呢，我做错了什么惹怒了他？’少年想着，越来越觉得委屈，他开始变得崩溃，越来越多温热的眼泪被丝带吸收，带着奶味的抽泣声不受控制地发出，他甚至哭地有些呼吸不过来。  
“停下，Mr.Stark ，求求你不要这样做。”仿佛彻底崩溃了一般，小英雄带着哭腔绝望般喊出这句话。回答小英雄的是一段寂静，在他皮肤上工作着的器具终于停止，身后的男人连呼吸声都消失了，但很快，男人深呼吸了一口气，又打开纹身机继续他未完成的工作。  
这下小英雄安分了，他停止哭泣，乖顺得趴在床上，像个漂亮的洋娃娃。当男人终于完成了他的工作，小心翼翼的擦去皮肤上渗出的血迹和多余的墨水，又涂抹上清凉温润的药膏，少年仍禁止了一般一动不动，只轻缓地呼吸着。  
男人环着少年的肩膀将他翻了个面，带着薄茧的手抚着少年带着泪痕的面颊，良久，才下定决心般摘去已经完全湿润的丝带。  
室内的灯光被调节地很温和，让Peter Parker长时间被黑暗包围的眼睛适应光线，小英雄动了动他漂亮的像玻璃珠一般的眼珠子，看向他尊敬的、仰望的、甚至爱慕着的男人。  
“是我，我聪明的睡衣宝宝，”有着蜜糖色大眼睛的男人吻了吻心爱的男孩的额头，甜蜜的眸色也掩饰不住他眼中的黑暗。  
“你不该离开我的。”  
你说着她的时候眼神是多么闪耀，仿佛满心满眼都是她。  
“你明明爱着我。”  
哪怕被剥夺光明，你也能在黑暗中认出我来。  
“你的身体已烙上我的名字。”  
男人吻了吻少年薄薄的嘴唇，指尖在少年的尾椎处爱不释手般徘徊。  
“你的肉体，你的目光，你的灵魂，你的爱。”  
男人略微沙哑的声音下饱含疯狂。  
“都应属于我。”  
小英雄动了动他漂亮的眼珠子，移开了凝固在男人脸上的视线。他的目光定在头顶的天花板，良久，闭上了眼睛。


End file.
